jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:CzkAstrid fan/Historia
To mój pierwszy blog,więc nic specialnego.zachęcam do komentowania(tylko szczerze) i na wstępie mówie:NIE ŚCIĄGAM OD BYSTROOKIEJ(pozdrawiam),taki miałam sen.Z góry przepraszam za błędy ortograficzne,stylistyczne,czy literówki Info: -Rozdziały będą dość krótkie -Astrid wie o zdradzie Pleśniaka(zdrada będzie z Berserkami) -'pogrubiona czcionka' to myśli lub sny -Dzieje się to po JWS i w trakcie serialu -Astrid nie ma Wichury -Będzie Czkastrid -Dojdzie nowy gatunek smoka i nowa postać(ale to później) Rozdział 1.Każda historia ma swój początek. Nowy dzień nastał na Berk.Jeźdcy trenowali w akademi,oprócz Astrid.Ona siedziała w kącie i smętnie patrzyła na smoki przyjaciół.To nie było do niej podobne.Czkawka martwił się o nią.Doskonale wiedział,jak to jest czuć się innym.Podszedł do niej i próbował ja pocieszyć,ale uzyskał tylko chłodne"Odwal się" Astrid:Astrid,co ty robisz!? Przecierz chcesz zwrócić jego uwagę na siebie.W ten sposób nigdy cie nie pokocha'! '''Czkawka czekaj!-W uszach Czkawki słowa Astrid odbiły się echem.Wreszcie chyba zwróciła na niego uwagę-Przepraszam. Czkawka:Nie,nic. Uśmiechnał się i poszedł rozdzielić bliźniaki,bo pokłuciły się o to czyj smok jest lepszy.Wieczorem Astrid poszła do lasu,gdzie trzymała swój mały sekret-samice nocnej furii Shadows.Uśmiechnęła się.Znalazła ją kilka tygodni temu i wytresowała.Różniła się nieco od Szczerbatka,była nieco mniejsza i miała zupełnie czarne łuski i fioletowe oczy.Shadows została trafiona w skrzydło,na szczęście powoli wracała do zdrowia.Astrid nie chciała nic mówić Czkawce,bo napewno przeniósłby smoczycae do wioski,a wtedy Pleśniak powiedziałby Dagurowi,a ten polowałby na obie nocne furie. Astrid:To co,idziemy się przelecieć? Musimy ci znaleźć inną kryjówkę. Smoczyca przytaknęła i wybrała z Astrid się na lot po Archipelagu.Wylądowały na wysepce,Astrid uznała ją za odpowiednią.Postanowiła się zdrzemnąć.Obudziła się nastepnego dnia i zdała sobie sprawe,że wyspa się przemieszcza.Było z niej widoczne Berk.Teraz nie było po nim śladu.Astrid wiedział o co chodzi.Wyspiarze.To gatunek smoka,tak wielki,że tworzy on wyspy.Jego grzbiet był zawsze na powierzchni.Wcześniej sądziła,że to tylko bajki,ale teraz znała prawdę. Astrid:'Na Odyna,co mam robić.Nie mogę odlecieć na Shadows,bo ludzie mnie zobaczą,nie mam łodzi,a i tak trwało by to za długo.' Nagle zobaczyła dzikiego Śmiertnika Zębacza.Dało sie go oswojić.Kazała Shadows zostać,a sama poleciała na rodzimą wyspę.Zwróciła potem smokowi wolność.Pobiegła do SA.Zastała tam Śledzika i Czkawkę Czkawka:Astrid!Gdzie byłaś?Martwiłem,to znaczyyy..-dodał zmieszny- martwiliśmy się o ciebie. Astrid opowiedziała co robiła(pominęła fragmenty z Shadows) Śledzik:Wyspiarze! Wiedziałam,że istnieją!Łećmy tam! Astrid chcąc,nie chcąc pokazała drogę.Leciała z Czkawką.Objęła go,a kiedy położyła Czkawce głowe na ramieniu Czkawka poczuł dreszcz. Czkawka:'Tak samo jak podczas naszego pierwszego lotu.' Dolecieli na miejsce. Rozdział 2."Wyspa" Śledzik był w swoim żywiole.Biegał to tu,to tam notując w smoczej księdze i wykrzykując"Niezwykłe",albo "Niewiarygodnie".Astrid kątem oka zobaczyła płetwe ogonową Shadows.Czkawka spojrzał wkierunku Shadows.Naszczęście smoczyca zdążyła schować się w jaskini. Czkawka:Na co patrzysz? Astrid:YYyy na jaskinie. Podeszła i udawała,że nardzo ją to interseuje.Czkawka wzruszył ramionami i podszedł do Śledzika.Astrid zganiła się w myśli Astrid:'Nienawidze go okłamywać,czuje się tak jakbym okłamywała sama siebie.Musze bardziej uważać.' W pewnwj chwili Szczerbatek podszedł podniecony do jaskini.'Pięknie'''-pomyślała Astrid-'Wyczuł Shadows.'Astrid udało się odwrócić uwagę smoka robiąc "zajączki" toporem.Podeszła do chłopaków.Przeraziła się,gdy zobaczyła,że nieopodal leży czarna łuska-łuska Shadows.Astrid kopneła łuskę w krzaki.Na szczęście dziewczyny reszta nic nie zauwarzyła.Nagle wyspa zatrząsła się.Smok zamachał błoniastym ogonem.Płynąłz wielką prędkością.Przestraszony Śledzik wskoczył na Sztukamięs i uniósł się w powietrze.Astrid już siadała z Czkawką na Szczerbatka,kiedy niewielkie drzewo spadło na skrzydło smoka.Szczerbatek zaryczał z bólu.Nie mogli odlecieć. Zostali uwięźieni.Śledzik dawno odleciał mysląc,że przyjaciele lecą za nim.Wyspiarz płynął. Astrid:Nie odlecimy na Szczerbatku,Shadows nie udźwignie nas. Rozdział 3.Więźniowie losu Czkawka próbował opatrzeć rane Szczerbatka.Astrid starała się pomóc zbierając zioła potrzebne na maść.Chłopak był zrozpaczony,nie było wyjścia,kość zrośnie się dopiero za kilka tygodni. Czkawka:Przynajmniej nie jestem tu sam. Spojrzał na Astrid.Siedziała Z kolanami przyciągniętymi pod brode.Z jej niebieskich oczu popłynęła łza. Czkawka:Nie martw się,będzie dobrze... Nagle dziewczyna przytuliła go łkając cicho.Czkawka zaskoczony gładził ją po włosach.Po chwili Astrid oderwała sie od niego. Astrid:Pięknie dziewczyno,teraz to nie masz szans.'Czkawka...ja...przepraszam,ja..nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło. Zakryła sobie usta dłońmi.Powoli cofała się nie spuszczając wzroku z chłopaka.Po chwili uciekła w las. Czkawka:Astrid! Zaczekaj! Błądził szukając jej w lesie.Znalazł ją skuloną pod drzewem.Płakała.Podszedł do niej cicho.Wyraźnie było widać,że jest bardzo roztrzęsiona ostatnimi wydarzeniami. Czkawka:Hej..czemu uciekłaś? Usiadł obok niej,pociągneła nosem Astrid:Ty...nie jesteś zły? Czkawka:A dlaczego miałbym być zły? Astrid:Czkawka...ja.. Czkawka:'Przełamała się! Astrid:Ja...czegoś ci nie powiedziałam. Pociągnęła Czkawkę za sobą biegnąc przez las.Dotarli do jaskini Shadows.Staneli przed pieczarą. Astrid:Obiecaj,że nikomu nie powiesz. Czkawka:Ale co tam jest Astrid:Obiecaj! Czkawka:Dobrze obiecuje Astrid spojrzała wgłąb jaskini Astrid:Shadows...poznaj kogoś. Rozdział 4.Dwie furie Czkawke zamurowało.Oto przed nim stało coś,czego szukał przez kilka lat.Coś,czego tak bardzo potrzebował jego najlepszy przyjaciel.Coś co uznano za ostatnie było przed ostatnie.Przed nim stała smoczyca nocnej furii.Powoli zbliżył się do Shadows wyciągając ręke przed siebie.Smoczyca zawarczała ostrzegawczo,ale dała się pogłaskać. Czkawka:Od kiedy ty... Astrid:Kilka tygodni temu.,nie chciałam ci mówić,bo Pleśniak...on jest w zmowie z Dagurem. Czkawka od dawna miał podejrzenia co do tego starucha. Czkawka:Może...może chodźmy z nią do Szczerbatka. Astrid:Dobry pomysł Wyszli z gąszczu ze smoczycą.Gdy Szczerbatek zobaczył kogoś ze swojego gatunku rozszerzyły mu się źrenice.Podszedł do Shadows ciągnąc za sobą ranne skrzydło.Obszedł smoczyce wyraźnie zaintrygowaną smokiem.Usiadł przed nią i uśmiechnął się machając ogonem.Shadows przekrzywiła głowę.Widocznie nigdy nie miała styczności z inną nocną furią.Ale po chwili zaczeła równierz machać ogonem.Szczerbatek podskoczy z radości Czkawka:Chyba się polubiły Astrid:Tak... Zrobiło się późno Czkawka rozpalił ogień i upiekł kilka ryb złowionych przez Shadows.Zjadł z Astrid kolacje,a smokom dałm surowę.Kątem oka zauwarzył jak Szczerbatek podsunął Shadows kilka ryb.Smoczyca oblizała się,zjadła ryby i wydała z siebię coś na krztałt mruczenia Czkawka:'Polubili się...nie sądze,zaprzyjaźnili...tak myślę''' Astrid położyła się spać pierwsza.Śnił jej się koszmar. Rozdział 5.Koszmar 'Wokoło mnie nie było nic,pałętałam się w ciemnościach,nagle zobaczyłam Jakąś osobę stojącą w strudze światła.To był Czkawka.Wyciągnął ręce przed siebie.Podbiegłam do niego,Chciałam mu powiedzieć jak bardzo go kocham,chciałam go pocałować,przytulić,zmierzwić palcami jego brązowe włosy i spojrzeć w zielone oczy,ale kiedy go dotknęłam znikł i pojawił się gdzie indziej,podbiegła do niego i znowu zniknął,i jeszcze raz i jeszcze i jeszcze.Kiedy znowu chciałam go złapać pojawiła się przed nim Heathera.Chciałam się z nią przywitać,ale uśmiechnięta zastąpiła mi droge do Czkawki.Zaczęła się śmiać,obejmować Czkawkę i całować go.Narastał we mnie gn''iew,ale kiedy chciałam jej dotknąć mówiła tylko:Jestem lepsza,Czkawka woli mnie.Jestem lepsza,Czkawka woli mnie.Czkawka woli mnie,Czkawka woli mnie,mnie,mnie...Poczułam,że spadam nagle przed oczmi mignęły mi obrazy z przeszłości.Śmierć wuja,ataki smoków na wioskę,najazdy Dagura,Heathera podrywająca Czkawkę,nagane rodziców...Wszystkie te obrazy widziałam w snach nie jednokrotnie.Ale nagle zobaczyłam kilka nowych.Kilka płonących malowideł ze mną i Czkawką,Wyspiarz oddalający się od Berk.Były tam też moje lęki i kilka scen,których za wszelką sceny pragnęłam uniknąć:Śmierć Shadows i Szczerbatka,mord wioski i...nie..nie możliwe!!! Tylko nie ołtarz! Nie Heathera! Czkawka nie zgadzaj się!!!' Astrid obódziła się cała zlana potem,obok niej stał zaniepokojony Czkawka Rozdział 6.Zniknięcie i odkrycie Czkawka:Astrid,wszystko ok? Wierciłaś się i stękałaś,wszystko dobrze? W jego głosie brzmiał niepokój Astrid:Powiedzieć mu czy nie,jak powiem,to się dowie,że mi na nim zależy,jak nie powiem to tłumienie tego w sobie doprowadzi mnie do depresjii.'''Tak,w pożądku,poprostu...śnił mi się koszmar. Czkawka:Opowiesz mi? Astrid:N-nie moge'' Chłopak był nieco zawiedziony Czkawka:Nie naciskaj,bo stracisz dziewczyne marzeń.'Rozumiem,nie ma sensu dalej spać.Zrobie śniadanie. Astrid:Pomogę Nagle uświadomiła sobie,że w tym miejscu są tylko wikingowie. Astrid:Gdzie Shadows i Szczerbatek? Zjedli śniadanie,a po chwili szukali smoków,zagłębiali się coraz bardziej w las.Mineli dawną kryjówkę Shadows i dotarli w przepiękne miejsce.Przed nimi było coś w rodzaju ściany z kamienia z licznymi półkami skalnymi porosłymi trawą i pnączmi,zwisającyi po całej konstrukcji.Spod jednej półki spływał wodospad wpadający do niewielkiego jeziorka z liliami wodnymi.Naokoło porozrzucane były zamszone kamienie.Rosły tu magnolie i azalie.Można było pomyśleć,że trafiło się do jakiejś magicznej krainy.Ku szczęściu Astrid i Czkawki bawiły tam się ich smoki.Kiedy Shadows i Szczerbatek zauważyli jeźdców posyłali im zmieszane spojrzenia. Czkawka:Hej Mordko,martwiłem się W odpowiedzi Szczerbatek polizał pana po twarzy.U astrid było podobnie Astrid:Piękne miejsce. Czkawka:Tak Astrid:Czkawka...czy ty lubisz Heathere? Czkawka:Lubiłem,nawet bardzo-dodał z rumieńcem-,ale po tym co zrobiła jest tylko moją kolerzanką,a co? Astrid:'No ładnie.'Nic,tak pytam. Rozdział 7.Przemyślenia i smocza randka Astrid postanowiła dokładniej się przyjrzeć "ścianie".Okazało się,że z drugiej strony był już ocean.Dziewczyna usiadła.Musiała pomyśleć.Zrobiła przed chwilą coś głupiego.Spytała się Czkawki o Heathere.Jak mogła się do tego posunąć? Czyżby zazdrość zrzerała ją od środka? ---- W tym samym czasie------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Czkawka wrócił do "obozu",usiadł głaszcząc Szczerbatka.To co zrobiła Astrid mogło być dla niego ważną wskazówką.Ale czy musiało? Nagle Szczerbatek podniósł się i podszedł do Shadows,trącił ją nosem.Smoczyca podniosła się i razem ze Szczerbatkiem kierowała się do lasu. Czkawka:Sczerbatek? Smok warknął,ale po chwili miał pogodniejszą minę.Czkawka zrozumiał co smok zamierza Czkawka:Tylko wróć przed zmierzchem. Smok kiwnął głową i oddalił się z Shadows.Po jakimś czasie z lasu wyszła Astrid.Usiadła obok Czkawki i wpatrywała się w dal. ---- U smoków------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Szczerbatek i Shadows udali się nad wodospad.Szczerbatek złapał kilka ryb i razem ze smoczycą zjadł je.Potem wspioł się na dóżą półke skalną.Shadows zrobiła tak samą.Smoki siedziały obok siebie.Szczerbatek spóścił wzrok odwrócił się,a kiedy znowu spojrzał na Shadows trzymał w pysku kwiat idealnie pasujący do oczu smoczycy.Położył go przed nią.Shadows powąchała kwiat, po czym powoli przybliżyła się do Szczerbatka.Kiedy była kilka centymetrów od niego,delikatnie polizała go.Szczerbatek wydał z siebie wesołe trele,po czym równierz polizał Shadows.Smoczyca uśmiechnęła się,siedzieli tak jeszcze przez chwile,a potem zeszli popluskać się w jeziorku.Kiedy weszli Szczerbatek się zanurzył.Shadows rozglądała się szukając ukochanego.Tymczasem Szczerbatek wynurzył się z tyłu i ochlapał ją.Shadows odskoczyła jak opażona,ale pochwili skoczyła na smoka i zanurzyli się oboje.Smoczyca była zafascynowana podwodnym światem,pewnie nie zanurzała się nigdy.Wynurzyła się ze Szczerbatkiem,pochlapali się jeszcze troche,a potem wyszli z wody i ułożyli sięna trawie.Shadows liznęła jeszcze raz Szczerbatka i postanowili wracać.To był dla nich niesamowity dzień. Rozdział 8.Mały smoczy podstęp Kiedy smoki wróciły Szczerbatek warknął coś po smoczemu.Shadows w lot zrozumiała o co mu chodzi.Smoki planowały mały podstęp.Zaczęły zbierać patyczki,a kiedy jeźdcy nie patrzyli układały z nich strzałki.Shadows z jednej,Szczerbatek z drugiej strony.Po jakimś utworzyły półokrąg biegnący przez las łączący się przy zboczu,to był tajny skrót nad wodospad.Smoki ustaliły ostatnie szczegóły i rozeszły się.Shadows podeszła do Astrid,trąciła ją w ręke i wskazała szlak strzałek,Szczerbatek podszedł do Czkawki,chwycił go za kamizelke i zaciągnął do wyznaczonej drogi.Smoki zadbały o to,aby jeźdcy byli od siebie oddaleni,aby nie widzieli się nawzajem.Astrid i Czkawka szli wytyczoną drogą,a Shadows i Szczerbatek pobiegli szybko na miejsce,gdzie drogi się stykały.Po jakimś czasie Astrid i Czkawka spotkali się,niezauwarzyli schowanych w krzakach smoków trzymającyvch w zębach naprężoną linę. Czkawka:Tobie też kazała przyjść za strzałkami? Astrid:Ta-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Astrid podchodzac bliżej potknęła się o linę i runęła na Czkawkę,ten zachwiał się i sturlał się z Astrid po zboczu.Kiedy się zatrzymali leżeli w objęciach na polance przy wodospadzie.Ich policzki oblały się rumieńcami,ich usta były jakieś 8 cm.od siebie Astrid:Nic ci nie jest? Czkawka:Nie nic,a tobie? Astrid:Nie,przepraszam,jestem ciamajdą Dodała jeszcze bardziej się rumieniąc. Czkawka:Nie prawda,jeśli ktos tu jest ciamajdą to ja,ty zawsze poruszasz się z gracją Czkawka zdał sobie sprawe z tego co powiedział i on równierz zarumienił się. Astrid:'Twoja szansa!Na-naprawde tak myślisz? Czkawka:Nie zepsuj,chlopie nie zepsuj!'T-tak Szczerbatek i Shadows byli zadowoleni.Plan się powiódł. Rozdział 9.Niebezpieczeństwo i wyznania Astrid wróciła z Czkawką wciąż rumieniac się.Kiedy zoatała z Shadows powiedziała zdenerwowana Astrid:No wiesz co?! Własnemu jeźdcowi?! Ale i tak wiem,że chciałaś dobrze Dodała z uśmiechem.Czkawka miał tak samo.Zbliżała się noc.Smoki poszły spać,ale Astrid i Czkawka postanowili jeszcze chwile zaczekać.Pierwszy rozmowe zaczął Czkawka Czkawka:Wiesz Astrid...w sumie...na tej wyspie nie jest tak źle,oczywiście tęsknie za domem,ale... Astrid:Tak,całkiem tu fajnie. Poszli spać.Nie zdziwili się rano,gdy smoków nie było,codziennie wstawały wcześniej.Z tego,co obliczył Czkawka kość Szczerbatka zrośnie się za 3 tygodnie.Czkawka zjadł z Astrid śniadanie i poszedł z nią na klify za wodospadem. Czkawka:Pięknie tu. Astrid:Myhm Nagle zaczęło się piekło.Wyspiarz podniósł ogon ponad wodę i uderzył nim o tafle wody.Na pech Astrid stała ona na krańcu klifu.Zahwiała się i spadła Czkawka:ASTRID!!!!! Astrid złapała się jedną ręką jednej z półek skalnych.Spojrzała w dół.Pod nią kłębiła się morska piana. Czkawka:Daj ręke! Astrid podniosła ręke najwyżej jak mogła,kiedy Czkawka już ją chwytał półka zatrzeszczała i spadła w dół.Astrid zamknęła ocy,była przekonana,że spada,ale kiedy otworzyła oczy zobaczyła Czkawke trzymającego ją za nadgarstek.Podciągnął ją do góry.Astrid zaraz po chwili przylgnęła do niego i zaczeła płakać.Czkawka gładził ją po włosach szeptcząc"Wszystko w pożądku,jużjesteś bezpieczna".Ujął jej podbrudek i spojrzał w szkliste oczy Czkawka:Astrid,dopiero teraz do mnie dotarło,jak ważne jest to co czuje,gdybym cię nie złapał nigdy nie dowiedziałabyś się,że ja..że ja...'Dawaj,masz okazje! Ja cie kocham. Czkawka nie zdążył powiedzieć nic więcej.Poczuł jedynie delikatne niczym skrzydła motyla wargi Astrid coraz mocniej wpijające się w jego wargi.Nic się poza nimi teraz nie liczyło,ta chwila mogłaby trwać wiecznie. Rozdział 10.Coś,co odmienia życie Astrid wróciła z Czkawką do obozu trzymając się za ręce.To co przed chwilą sobie wyznali odmieniło ich życie.Zbliżał się wieczór,więc zjedli kolacje, Czkawka:Śpij dobrze My'lady Astrid :Ty też pocałowali się na dobranoc i zasneli obok siebie.Niewiedzieli,że o północy zostali w obozie sami.Rano smoki wróciły mrucząc zadowolone.Wszyscy zjedli śniadanie i rozeszli się w swoje strony.Mimo miłosnego nastroju Astrid i Czkawka byli dość przygnębieni.Właśnie teraz na Berk obchodzono Snoggeltog.Dni mijały im zwyczjnie,ale jeden w końcu musiał być inny. Był ranek.Astrid i Czkawka wstali pocałowali się i zjedli śniadanie,nic w tym dziwnego,ale po chwili zuważyli,że Szczerbatek leży sam,Shadows zniknęła.natychmiast zaczeli poszukiwania,jedynie Szczerbatek zdawał się nie być zaniepokojony.Ułożył się przy wygasłym ognnisku i zasnął.Czkawka i Astrid desperacko szukali Shadows,ale nigdzie jej nie było,ani w starej kryjówce,ani przy obozowisku,ani na klifach,ani przy wodospadzie. Astrid:Gdzie ona się podziała? Czkawka:Nie martw się,znajdziemy ją. Ale nie znaleźli,szukali jej kilka dni.Szczerbatek znikał w lesie,jeźdcy sądzili,że i on szuka smoczycy. Astrid:Mam nadzieje,że nic jej się nie stało.Jeśli w najbliższym czasie jej nie znajdziemy...uh,nawet nie chce o tym myśleć. Gdyby Astrid i Czkawka wiedźieli gdzie jest i co naprawde robi Shadows spewnością nie uwierzyliby. Dedyk dla osoby,która zgadnie gdzie jest Shadows i co robi. Rozdział 11.Kryjówka za wodospadem Dedyk dla Astrid606 za odgadnięcie zagadki.Gratuluje :) ---- Jeźdcy nie poddawali się.Szukali Shadows wszędzie.Postanowili iść za Szczerbatkiem,może on wie gdzie jest smoczyca.Szczerbatek wszedł wieczorem w las,nie zauwarzył śledzących go przyjaciół.Powoli szedł przez las co chwila oglądając się za przypadkowymi świadkami.Kierował się nad wodospad.Po jakimś czasie dotarł na miejsce Astrid:To nie ma sensu-wyszeptała-przecież patrzyliśmy już tu. Czkawka:Ale może nie sprawdziliśmy wszystkich zakamarków. Czkawka nie mylil się.Szczerbatek złapał kilka ryb,rozejrzał się ostatni raz,po czym zastukał ogonem w kamień.Otworzyło się coś w rodzaju tajnego przejścia.Szczerbatek zniknął za wodospadem.Astrid i Czkawka uczynili to samo.Za wodospadem ukryta była niewielka jaskinia.Cała wymoszczona mchem i trawą.Na mchu siedział Shadows.Okrywała jednym skrzydłem ziemie.Szczerbatek liznął ukochaną,nagle zobaczył "intruzów" Czkawka:Wybaczcie,że was śledźiliśmy. Astrid:Martwiliśmy się. Szczerbatek kiwnął głową na Shadows.Ta również kiwnęła nieznacznie.Podniosła skrzydło,ukazującniezapomniany widok.Pod jej skrzydłem bawiły się trzy maluchy.Kiedy Astrid to ujrzała zemdlała Astrid:'Co?!...małe nocne fu'r'..Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..'' Na szczęście złapał ją Czkawka.Kiedy Astrid oprzytomniała spytała Astrid:Jak je nazwiemy? Czkawka;Zobaczmy...pierwsza jest dziewczynką Astrid:Może.....Luna? Czkawka:Dobrze,drugi to chłopiec,co powiesz na Moon Astrid:Ok,a trzeci? Czkawka:Dziewczynka Astrid:Midnight Maluchy zrozumiały,że chodzi o nie,zaczęły lizać,skakać i wspinać się po jeźdcach.Ci z zadowoleniem drapali je za uszami i zdejmowali z siebie,kładąc je przy mamie.Postanowili przenieść obóz tutaj,aby miec na oku pisklęta. Czzkawka:Tak,to chyba dobry pomysł. Gdy Szczerbatek to usłyszał zastukał ogonem w ściane.Ściana przesuneła się pokazując wielką jaskinie porośniętą orchideami.Na środku było coś przypominające podwójne łóżko.Ze stalaktytu z boku pokoju spływała woda wpadająca do małej kamiennej misy w podłodze.Wszystko było pięknie oświetlone wielkim złożem świecących kryształów na sklepieniu.Astrid i Czkawka byli zachwyceni Czkawka:Dzięki mordko,ale to podwójne łóżko mogłeś sobie darować.' Smok uśmiechnął się.Stuknął ogonem w kamień,przejście otworzyło się,stuknął jeszcze raz,przejście zamknęło sie.Smok wyszedł.Czkawka i Astrid pozachwycali się jeszcze chwile,pocałowali się i poszli spać. Rozdział 12.Nowa dziewczyna. Dłuższy rozdział. ---- Od narodzin trojaczków minał tydzień,został więc tydzień do zrośnięcia się kości Szczerbatka.Astrid postanowiła patrolować rano wyspę.Kiedy szli brzegiem wyspy zobaczyli n ieprzytomną dziewczyne na piasku.Miała długie czarne włosy i oczy takiego samego koloru.Ubrana była w jasnozieloną bluzke z długim rękawem,czarny gorset,ciemnobrązową spódniczke,jasnozielone leginsy i futrzane kozaki.Po chwili dziewczyna cięzko zakaszlała.\ Dziewczyna;Gdzie...gdzie ja jestem? Czkawka:Jesteś na wyspiarzu.jak się nazywasz? Dziewczyna:...Maris Astrid:'Nie podoba mi się ta dziewczyna.Jak się tu znalazłaś? Maris:Moją wyspę zaatakowały smoki,rodzice kazali mi płynąć do kuzynki na oddalonej od mojej wyspie,ale kiedy płynęłam przeleciał nade mną koszmar ponocnik,złapał mnie i zaniósł gdzieś tu,niewiem z kąd,niósł mnie bardzo długa,straciłam przytomność. Nagle Maris przytuliła się do Czkawki,chłopak spojrzał zakłopotany na Astrid. Astrid:Wybacz Maris,mogę porozmawiac z Czkawką Maris nie chętnie póściła chłopaka,posyłając mu tęskne spojrzenia.Astrid złapała Czkawka za ramię spojrzała jadowitym wzrokiem na dziewczyne.odeszli kawałek dalej Astrid:Nie lubie tej Maris,ty wiedziałeś jak ona sie na ciebie gapi! Czkawka:Nie martw się,kocham ciebie i tylko ciebie,ona nie stanie między nami. Wrócili do Maris i zabrali jąnad wodospad Maris:Ohh-westchneła wdzięcząc się do Czkawki-to miejsce jest takie romantyczne Astrid:'''Normalnie nienawidze jej! Czkawka;Taak..choć pokarzemy ci gdzie będziesz spać Czkawka stuknął ręką w kamień i wszedł za wodospad.Dziewczyny zrobiły tak samo.Kiedy Maris zobaczyła nocne furie krzyczała jakby ją ze skóry obdzierano. Astrid:Uspokuj sie,to tylko nasze smoki. Maris:Tresujecie smoki,jakiś ty mądry Powiedziała trzepocząc rzesami do Czkawki Czkawka:Szczerbatek,masz jakiś dodatkowy pokój/ Smok przytaknął.Stuknał ogonem w ściane i otworzył przejście do małego pokoju.Przy pokoju astrid i Czkawki wyglądał jak nora. Astrid:Narazie śpisz tu.Hahahahahaha! Maris:Oh,aha Czkawka:To my cie tu zostawimy. Już wchodził z Astrid do ich pokoju. Maris:Ok.Czkawka,odwiedź mnie czasem. Czkawka:Dobra po czym dodał szeptem do Astrid. Czkawka:Nie mam zamiaru Astrid:Mam nadzieje. Weszli razem do pokoju,ale przejście sie zacieło i przy zamknieciu zostawała mała szpara.Popołudnie mineło normalnie.Maris grała Astrid na nerwach,która nadludzkim wysiłkiem powstrzymywała się od wydrapania Maris oczu. Astrid:A ja się przejmowałam Heatherą. Wieczorem,kiedy Czkawka wszedł do pokoju Maris postanowiła popodrywać Czkawkę,zakochała się w nim od pierwszego wejrzenia,była pewna,że ze wzajemnością.Gdy miała otworzyć przejście usłyszała strzepek rozmowy Astrid:Przyżekasz? Czkawka:Oczywiscie,już mówiłem,że kocham ciebie i tylko ciebie. Maris spojrzała przez szpare w drzwiach,nie mogła uwierzyć w to co zobaczyła.Czkawka całował się z Astrid,mało tego,namiętnie,z języczkiem,a ich pokój stwarzał jeszcze atmosfere Maris':Ładnie Astrid,-szeptała-miałam cię za przyjaciółkę',teraz mam cię za wroga.'' Rozdział 13.Plan rozdzielenia. Maris była wściekła.Myślała,że pójdzie jej łatwiej,ale Astrid ciągle jej przeszkadzała,a według niej wszelkie przeszkody trzeba eliminować.Już wiedziała co zrobić. ---- Kiedy Czkawka wstał Astrid nie było w pokoju.Zostawiła jednak kartkę Kartka( :P ):Czkawka,nie chciałam cię budzić,spotkaj się ze mną o 3,mam ci coś ważnego do powiedzenia. ---- Astrid poszła się wcześniej wykąpać,mimo iż kochała Czkawkę,to...powiedzmy,że udostępni mu ten widok dopiero po ślubie.Kiedy skończyła zobaczyła kartkę na kamieniu Kartka(XD):Astrid,spotkaj się ze mną o 3,muze ci coś pokazać.Czkawka Czkawka stawił się punktualnie.Nie zobaczył jednakAstrid,a płaczącą Maris.Siedziała na kamieniu udając płacz. Maris:chlip..eh..chlip Czkawka:Co ci jest? Maris uśmiechnęła się dyskretnie Maris:No bo..eh! Przez Astrid!...czemu ona mnie tak nienawidzi! chlip! chlip! Dziewczyna wstała,Czkawka podszedł do niej, Maris:'Naiwny.'Ona...kazała mi to zrobić... Czkawka:Co? Maris:To! ---- Astrid nieco się spóźniła,miała nadzieje,że Czkawka się nie pogniewa.Kiedy jednak podeszła bliżej zobaczyła Czkawke i...NIE! ---- Czkawka trwał w pocałunku z Maris.Nie był to pocałunek,taki jak z Astrid,ten był zupełnie inny,przymusowy.Próbował się wyrwać,ale Maris zarzuciła sobie jego ręce poniżej talii,a swoje na jego szyje,co utrudniało sytuacje.Nagle Czkawka zobaczył Astrid patrzącą na niego ze łzami w oczach.Wtedy zdobył się i wyrwał z objęć Maris Czkawka:Astrid...to nie tak jak myślisz. Ale Astrid już uciekła Czkawka:Ty wredna...larwo! Jak mogłaś?! Maris uśmiechnęła się ironicznie Maris:Jesteś słodki jak się złościsz. Czkawka biegł,musiał wyjaśnić to Astrid,bez niej nie potrafił żyć Rozdział 14.Wyjaśnienie, przebaczenie i zwycięstwo Kolejny długi rozdział ---- Astrid nie mogła uwierzyć.Wbiegła do pokoju,wtuliła się w poduszke i płakała Astrid:Jak on mógł,przecież mi obiecał. Wtedy do pokoju wszedł Czkawka. Czkawka:Astrid... Astrid;Daj mi spokój! Czkawka:Daj mi to wytłumaczyć Astrid:Nie obchodzi mnie co chesz mi powiedzieć! Czkawka:To nic nie powiem...ale pokazać mogę? Prosze,Astrid. Astrid usiadła na łóżku,chociaż jej serce przepełnione było nienawiścią nie mogła odmówić,to samo...już kiedyś się zdarzyło. Czkawka podał jej list od Maris.Astrid niechętnie wzięła go do ręki,zaczeła czytać.Układanka powoli się składała.Nagle oczy Astrid roszerzyły się.Ułożyła układanke.Podarła list najdrobniej jak mogła zadeptała i wybiegła z pokoju.Usiadła na klifach i zaczeła śpiewać piosenke z dzieciństwa przetykaną jej łzami Astrid:I've seen the world Done it all, had my cake now(chlip) Diamonds, brilliant, and Bel-Air now Hot summer nights(chlip) mid July When you and I were forever wild The crazy days, the city lights The way you'd play with me like a child Will you still love me when I'm no longer(chlip) young and Czkawka:beautiful.Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul? Astrid obejrzała się,za nią stał Czkawka,przestała płakać Astrid:I know you will I know you will I know that you will Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful? Czkawka:Oczywiście,że będe. Czkawka przytulił ją i pocałował tak namiętnie,że z Astrid uleciały wszystkie smutki. Astrid:Powinnam ci uwierzyć,wybacz. Czkawka:Nie gniewam się,wiem jak to wyglądało.Chodź,użądzimy Maris małą niespodzianke. Poszli do pokoju Maris,siedziała na łóżku zadowolona,ze swojego planu Maris:Hej Czkawka...o,hej Astrid. Astrid:Chodź na chwile Maris niechętnie wstała,czego po chwili pożałowała.Dostała od Astrid z liścia.Cofnęła się ąż do ściany Astrid,Czkawka:WYNOŚ SIĘ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Maris:'''Są silniejsi niż myślałam. Astrid:JUŻ! Zagroziła Maris toporem,ale ta ani drgnęła,wyglądała na chorą psychicznie.Uśmiechała się głupio. Maris:Nie zabijesz mnie. Astrid:A to niby dlaczego?! Maris:Hoffersonowie,jak widać wszyscy tacy sami. Astrid przybliżyła topór do szyji dziewczyny na odległość 5 cm.,co nie zrobiło na Maris wrażenia Astrid:Skąd znasz moje nazwisko! Maris znowu usmiechnęła się. Maris:Nie znać nazwiska kochanej kuzyneczki? Nie wypada. W Astrid coś pękło.Przybliżyła topór,tak,że z szyji Maris pociekła cięka struszka krwi. Maris:Tylko na tyle stać Nieustraszoną Astrid Hofferson? Astrid przybliżała topór. Czkawka:Astrid,nie daj się prowokować. Astrid cofneła topór.Na twarz Maris pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.Lecz zaraz Astrid zamaczhnęła się i wbiła topór w ściane kilka milimetrów od twarzy Maris Astrid:Nie zplamię toporu krwią kuzynki,chociaż zrobiłabym to z przyjemnościa,ale zchańbiłabym mój ród.Wynoś się. Maris:Niby jak mnie zmusisz? Astrid kiwnęła na Czkawkę,ten gwizdnął,a do pokoju wszedł Szczebatek,dało się słyszeć dźwięk pocisku.Wtedy Maris zlękła się Maris:Dobrze,dobrze odpłynę tylko błagam każ mu przestać! Kilka godzin później Maris zniknęł z wyspy,a miłość Astrid i Czkawka i nie była zagrożona. Astrid:Z kąd wiedziałeś,że Maris przestraszy się Szczerbatka Chłopak uśmiechnął się Czkawka:Poroste,ona ma Dracofobie. Astrid:Jaką fobie? Czkawka:Dracofobie.Boji się smoków,zauwarzyłem to podczas jej pierwszego spotkania ze Szczebatkiem,zaczeła wrzeszczeć jak opętana,inny wiking chwycił by za broń,ale nie wiking z Dracofobią,on próbował by wrzeszczeć czekając na pomoc.Tak zrobiła Astrid:Maris Link do piosenki:https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=o_1aF54DO60 ---- Rozdział 15. Powrót do domu Rozdział dedykuje 345astrid345 oraz wszystkim czytelniką i faną Historii Nareszcie przyszedł upragniony dzień,kość Szczerbatka się zrosła,więc Astrid i Czkaawka mogli wrócić na Berk.Z samego rana wskoczyli na smoki i odlecieli,oczywiście nie zapomnieli o maluchach,je równierz wzieli ze sobą.Lecieli kilka dni ,robiąc postoje na niewielkich wyspach.Nareszcie ujrzeli rodzimą wyspę.Kiedy wylądowali,cała wioska wyszła im na spotkanie.Wszyscy wiwatowali i klaskali.po jakimś czasie z tłumu wyszli rodzice Astrid i Czkawki.Euforia rodziców nie znała granic.Stoick wyprawił święto na cześć młodzieży.Wszyscy jedli,śpiewali i tańczyli,do Astrid dobrał się Sączysmark Sączysmark:Misia,ty żyjesz Astrid:Daruj se. Po chwili podszedł do niej Czkawka Czkawka:Zatańczysz My'lady? Astrid:Z tobą zawsze Mina Sączysmarka była bezcenna.Tańce trwały aż do wieczora.Kiedy się skończyły Astrid i Czkawka poszli nad krucze urwisko.Wyspiarz błądził zapewne bez celu po bezkresnym oceanie.Wyspa owiana tajemnicą na zawsze zniknęła z ich życia,lecz na pamiątke wyspe nazwali Wyspą Nocy. THE END Jeśli podobał wam się blog mam dobrą wiadomość:Niedługo zaczynam nowego Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach